Nate and Rosa: Drabbles Collection
by MsReinvited
Summary: Drabble Collection featuring Nate(Kyouhei) and Rosa(Mei). A very short collection, to be more precise.


Look who got sidetracked!

Okay… I was browsing through pictures of Pokemon on pixiv when I had a brainwave. And here is the end product!

Also, there are too _little _Nate/Rosa fanfictions! Spread the love!

**[This denotes my extra thoughts that has no relevance to the story]**

_Prompt: Champion_

The brown-haired boy stared excitedly at the sight of the newly crowned Champion. His eyes were glimmering with joy and pride. His sacrifice was worth it, seeing the wide smile on Rosa's face was enough.

A hand rested on his shoulder, jolting him out of his trance. Nate turned around to face Hugh, who was staring at Rosa thoughtfully. The brown-haired male turned his attention to Rosa again. It seems like the Champion had finally noticed both Nate and Hugh amidst the crowd, and started waving at them. Nate smiled and gave a small wave back while Hugh seemed unaware of her previous actions.

The blue-haired male rested his hand on his chin, speaking, "I've always thought you would have made Champion instead of Rosa…"

Nate flinched noticeably, rubbing his nose awkwardly," Rosa is much more talented."

Hugh gave no heed of his previous statement, continuing," All three of us have the same amount of badges, and you were the only one out of us not to participate in the League competition…." Nate got flustered and start stammering," H-Hey! T-They a-are moving fur-rther!". The brown-haired male pointed in the direction the parade was moving forwards to and rushed away before Hugh can further question him.

_Prompt: Pond_

Nate crouched at the edge of the pond, a wistful smile graced on his lips, a wave of nostalgia coming over him.

_Two small children gazed over the pond, enjoying the peace and calamity present. One of them reached his hand out and let his hand glide over the pond. The other boy imitated his actions and started creating ripples in the pond._

_Peace was present._

_Unknown to those two children, another kid was creeping up to them, a mischievous smile adorning her face. She held back a giggle when the two boys didn't notice her presence. Her arms reached out straight for the two children, pushing them both into the pond._

_Fortunately, the pond held no Pokemon and wasn't very deep nor shallow._

_The two children popped their heads up panting and squeezing. The culprit clutched her stomach and pointed at the both of them, laughing._

_Prompt: Rain_

It was quite unbelievable if you told a passer-by this: The female dancing in the rain so happen to be the Champion of the Unova region.

The female with a peculiar hairdo was skipping happily and dancing in the rain, she gave no heed of the passer-by(s).It was the first rain since Rosa had just returned from her journey back to Asperita City. What better way to celebrate it than dancing in the rain.** [It just shows the maturity of Rosa. Champion? Yeap. Yeap.]**

A brown-haired figure rushed over to the Champion's side, holding an umbrella over their heads. He panted slightly and Rosa stared intently into Nate's eyes. The nervous male couldn't help but feel unconscious. His eyes then wandered over to the soaked brown-haired female, Nate gulped and looked away, a blush prominent on his features.

Nate motioned for the female to hold the umbrella for him and begun to took off his jacket. The Champion was still oblivious of her **[Insert Author's own cough]** wet clothes making her clothes see-through.

The brown-haired male handed his jacket over to Rosa and held the umbrella for her, still looking away. Nate is a gentleman; he wouldn't dare take advantage of his childhood friend. The female cocked her head to one side, still oblivious. Nate awkwardly coughed, pointing a vague direction at her body. The Champion yelped and covered herself with the jacket.

Of course Rosa had forgotten. It's too Rosa.

Her eyes trailed over to Nate's body. Underneath the jacket , he was wearing a simple black tee, but it was not enough to warm his body. He was slightly shivering but he diverted the cold to pain by holding the umbrella tighter.

Nate gave her a small smile and the both of them walked back to their homes.

And Nate came down with a cold the next day.

**[Well. That sucks. At least you acted manly in front of her.]**

_Prompt: Dance_

As Nate travelled down the streets, he couldn't help but wonder why Rosa had told him to meet her at the Asperita City Outpost. As he racked his brains for possibilities, his hands were shoved further down his pockets. Today was a freezing night. **[NudgeNudge. Previous. NudgeNudge]**

The brown-haired male reached his destination and saw the Champion in all her brilliance, leaning over the railings of the Outpost. He found himself sweating out of nervousness as he approached the female. Before he could even do anything, the energetic female spun around and gave him a wide grin.

"Dance with me."

Eh? Nate blinked and blinked once more again," Pardon?"

Rosa closed her eyes and faced Nate, like a proud peacock before repeating," Dance with me, Nate."

Nate was truly confused. Ever since they were children, she was always unpredictable and always getting the trio in trouble.. And out of it. She had the most craziest ideas ever. He begun to protest," Rosa, it's cold and you aren't wearing enough clothing.."** [Well. I have weird thoughts conjuring up in my mind while writing this]**

The Champion sighed exasperatedly and took his hands in hers and started to dance. The male lugged behind, taken aback by her sudden action. They soon dancing at the same pace and Nate broke the silence.

"Rosa?"

"Mm?"

"Why are we dancing?"

The female pretended to think, a cheeky smile on her face before cocking her face to the side," I don't know."

Darn her innocence.

The duo danced at a slow pace, Rosa decided to "go heck it" and danced at a faster pace, throwing Nate off his game. The female giggled melodiously at the sight of the flustered Nate. It was always entertaining to see Nate get flustered and shy.

Fin.

Oh look. Four drabbles. Let me get the champagne… No… I'm underage. Let's settle for rainbows and confetti.

I would mark this finish as of now, if I do happen to get a crap load of ideas again, then I shall open this up. I just hope that my brain won't pull the scumbag move on me and generate tons of ideas before I sleep.


End file.
